1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to writing and reproducing a multimedia service using a tag, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for writing and reproducing a multimedia service to provide an intuitive interface for a user using a tag when using multiple multimedia services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as multiple multimedia services are provided based on home networks, the consumer can use various kinds of content, such as home content, various broadcasting service data provided by external content providers, shared documents through web applications, content related to entertainment, personal homepages, etc.
Accordingly, a user interface method that enables a user to use the ever-increasing amount of content in an easy and tangible manner is needed.
Also, bar-codes as print tags, and integrated circuit (IC) chips or radio frequency identification (RFID) using wireless antennas as electronic tags are prevailing at gradually lower costs, and thus a more intuitive and easier multimedia service interface can be provided by using these tags.